


Apples, the real villan.. or hero? (WashxTucker)

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, IMSORRY, Is this even a AU?, M/M, Never - Freeform, No Spoilers, So Wrong It's Right, What Was I Thinking?, and hella gay ok, awkward stuff happen, both males, i just dont want it, i know its weird, i read fics and then this happen, idunno whats my prob with straight ships, if not i, kill me, no, no its not, noseblood, note im bi, notsorry, ok, or lesbian ships, room boners, shower fluff, shower smut, so its even more weird then, sometimes someone just have to write the bad fics, then who, there is no straight in my mindpalace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah you know Wash's adorbes thing with not taking of his helmet when eating... and his freckles .. <br/>Also, Tucker being cute af... Much blushing.. very gay...<br/>but some scute GrifxSimmons... sort of, i tried and failed. #yolo</p><p>Id call it a lemon... but well its not... Its awkward ... so... so awkward... im sorry but... worth it..<br/>have a piece //  Tucker looked long at half naked Donut ''...he's not wearing armor?'' Thankful his armor is hiding any blushing; Donut nodded, confused, ''he's in the shower after all, silly!'' He patted the aqua armor on the back before returning to his room. <br/>Tucker stood there, uncertain if he should enter the showers or... wait ///</p><p>the worst to even tempt people with wow ok im sorry... :C</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples, the real villan.. or hero? (WashxTucker)

''You know-- taking off your helmet when you eat, is a thing...'' Tucker's voice held back snickers ''we all have faces underneath--'' tilting his head to the side as he observed the gray colored man sitting in front of him. ''--we're all actual people.. well... except for Church though but that's a whole another thing right there...'' letting out a sigh.

Tucker got up and slightly shook Wash's shoulders; getting no response, he shook harder. ''Wash?'' not hiding the concern in his voice when he heard small choking sounds-- Wash is chocking on his food... the food he ate under his helmet... that he refused to take off...  
''W-Wash, h-hey--'' the aqua colored man threw off his own helmet before grabbing Wash's head, looking for any signs of resistance but when he failed to even seem alive he just pulled the helmet off; only to see a light purple face underneath.

 

Washington started to cough and beat his chest in the attempt to get whatever got stuck out; Tucker grabbed him by the shoulder and put him on the floor before doing the 'hit on back' thing.  
Finally he coughed up a piece of apple; gasping for air, he grabbed Tucker's shoulder for balance, blinking a couple of times before realizing that his face felt rather chilly.  
Tucker; so revealed that Wash didn't die, just took his sweet time looking at his freckled buddy, his eyes blooming with delight. 

Their eyes met and held for a few seconds - it was enough for Wash to burst out blushing and hiding his face with his hands; grabbing his helmet on the table he-- didn't ran.. but sprinted to his room.  
Tucker just sat on the floor still amazed with Wash's face... And slightly upset at the piece of apple who had attempted to murder Wash.  
''Who chokes on apples??'' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Simmons and Grif were standing on the roof; for what reason? Who knows.  
In the distance was Sarge and Caboose, of all people, talking to Lopez.

'' [ Why are you doing this? Nobody understands me, especially not this idiot...] '' Lopez said in his normal tone; ''I think he said something with 'idiot' '' Sarge said proudly   
''I think he said he liked you'' Caboose added, ''yeah no, h-he clearly likes you, I mean- why would he still be here if he didn't?'' Which makes sense but it was Caboose who said it...  
''unless in his language 'idiot' means 'like' i don't think you're onto something there, blue.''

Sarge growled as he wrote in his little book ''one day we will crack your code Lopez, one day...'' He pretended to dry a tear outside of his helmet. ''[you're all idiots, I don't even know why I'm still here..]'' Lopez said before walking off. ''So brave, Lopez.'' Sarge sobbed. ''so brave''  
Caboose patted him on the shoulder.

''...What do you think they're doing?'' Simmons's jealousy voiced up ''I mean-- they're translating Lopez but-- why''   
''Huh? What? Yeah sure Simmons''  
Simmons turned to look at the orange man; who were frankly looking like he was asleep, a slight nudge in his shoulder and he fell over; yelping as he hit the ground.  
The maroon colored man looked down at his fellow soldier ''how did you fall asleep so fast??'' 

Grif sat up in the 'draw me like one of your french girls' position, ''I can fall asleep to anything, to anyone... Especially when you're talking about Caboose and Sarge...'' his voice damped.

''Grif!'' his head shut up as a sudden Aqua man stood in-front of them both, Simmons jumped back a bit ''What! Where did you come from??'' Simmons's voice cracked, Tucker ignored him.   
''Hey, have you seen Wash?'' his voice had both concern but mostly happy tone to it,''what? yeah sure Simm--'' Looking up he cleared his throat ''what? who?''

Simmons face-palmed or helmet-palmed, ''Washington, Grif, Wash.'' Simmons clarified. ''How he could've seen anything with his eyes closed and asleep is doubtful'' his sass spit out.

Finally standing ''I did actually--'' glaring at Simmons ''-He was running towards the bunker-''   
''rooms'' Simmons corrected ''-y-yeah''  
Tucker looked at them both ''yeah but when?''   
''why?''  
''why what?'' narrowing his eyes.  
''Why are you looking for him?''  
Tucker hesitated a bit ''He, eh, chocked on food -b-but hes fine, i think - that's what im gonna find out''   
''Shit, cant he chew? what did he eat? Gonna avoid that!'' Grif was serious when it came to food. ''An apple...'' Tucker's cheeks flushed ''well I'm avoiding that anyways so no worries.''

''Well I'll just-- go then... Have fun doing...'' he gestured with his hands at both of them ''whatever you guys were-- are ... doing...'' He said uncertain.  
''What? We're not doing anything weird!'' Simmons shouted out, ''you're-- you're weird!''  
Grif just didn't even know anymore and a low ''bow chicka bow wow'' from Tucker didn't make it better. Before he jolted off the roof, ''you just had to make it weird didn't you?'' Grif walked away from Simmons.

 

~~~~~~~~~~ Close to the wardrobes / showers~~~~~ 

Pacing back and forth in his room, is Washington, and have been since the 'apple indecent',   
''w-why did that have to happen'' his voice cracked ''its gonna be like before, making fun of my freckles --like with Wyoming a-and--'' he broke off looked in the mirror ''no, no Tucker probably haven't told anyone'' he reassured himself.  
He took of his armor and put on a towel, at this time nobody was in the showers so it was safe. Or so he thought.

Running into, and when i say 'into' i mean into, Donut -as in skin touching and pretty intimate. He almost dropped his towel ''Oh Hiiiiii Wash!'' His chipper voice made this a lot more worse.   
''Yeah- h-hey'' turning his face towards the floor ''Aww! You have freckles that's soo--'' Donut was cut off as Wash just mumbled 'look at the time' like he was late to shower.   
Leaving Donut mid sentence before Tucker basically teleported there ''Hiya Tucker!'' Still chipper. ''Hey, have you seen Wash--'' Donut was gesturing towards the showers ''--have you noticed he doesn't shower around people? He seem shy without his armor''

Tucker looked long at half naked Donut ''...he's not wearing armor?'' Thankful his armor is hiding any blushing; Donut nodded, confused, ''he's in the shower after all, silly!'' He patted the aqua armor on the back before returning to his room.   
Tucker stood there, uncertain if he should enter the showers or... wait

 

The damp from the hot showers made it difficult to see with the helmet, forcing him to remove it to see better, to see Wash better... Like as in Wash's naked body... In the damp, Butt... Freckles everywhere... Probably even on his---  
''TUCKER?!'' Wash grabbed his towel and placed it in front of his parts, ''what? eh oh hi'' Tucker embarrassed over being busted.

''what are you doing here?'' Wash hoping the damp hiding all of his -naked- body.  
''I--'' Tucker started as he observed the naked figure ''-just wanted to see if you were ok...''   
and Ok wasn't what he was... he was perfect.

''Y-yeah well I'm fine so you can go now! bye'' gesturing to the door with his free hand.  
''You haven't chocked on anything else--'' Wash's face grew red ''I mean food! of food....'' Tucker cut in, awkwardly laughing.  
Finally Wash looked up and saw Tucker's red face, he assumed it was because the damp; he froze up when Tucker came closer.

''You--'' Tucker started trying not to giggle about the fact that Wash was super handsome and his member grew in size under his armor.   
Wash swallowed, sure it was about the freckles, ''-Scared me...'' His voice low ''in the cafeteria'' Walking closer he held eye contact ''w-what?'' Wash's pupils grew.

''When you didn't answer and i saw you were chocking... I was so relived you didn't die'' he laughed a small laugh... ''I mean, who eat with their helmets on?'' Now looking more serious.  
Wash looked down and said with his most ashamed voice ''I do.''  
Tucker nodded, before his eyes stopped at what seemed like skin, going up under the towel; causing him to blush even more.  
Washington looked down and noticed it, embarrassed he shoved Tucker away but failing and falling, because that's gravity for you.

Tucker grabbed whatever skin he could; causing Wash to move more of the sudden contact, which ended in both falling over, with Wash on top.   
Tucker had armor, it wouldn't hurt as much to fall to the floor like it might do for a naked Wash.  
They locked eyes, both blushing; Tucker's hands were on Wash's back and shoulder.

If view from another distance it would look romantic but for both of them it was super hot and very awkward, Wash stuttered words but they didn't make sense.

It could've ended with some touching if it weren't for Tucker's brain just giving in and causing him to nosebleed. Wash sat up in shock as Tucker made small choking sounds, he slightly pushed Wash off him and ran out the showers.  
He quickly followed Tucker, fixing his towel on the way, almost bumped into Church- or walked through Church. Causing him to curse but Wash was in no mood to stop he had to make sure Tucker wasn't dying or something.

 

~~~~~~~~ outside showers~~~~~   
''What the hell was that all about?'' Church said to himself, 'first Tucker runs out bleeding from his face and then Washington runs after in only a to--' He stopped himself in thought ''suddenly i just didn't want to know anymore, its their life-- they can do what they want, yup.'' he shifted and continued his routine.

 

~~~~~ close to the bed rooms~~~~~   
''I think Sarge overreacted... Its not like I was slacking off too!'' Simmons was grumpy, Grif however was more upset over that Caboose were in charge of getting them in a closet; which Sarge ordered them to be in, since they were anyways just a couple of maintenance tools. ''Caboose, you know... You can just say you put us in the closet and not do it.'' Grif tried, ''but that would be lying.''

Simmons took the hint ''Not lying, but helping friends out'' putting pressure on 'friends'.  
Caboose thought it through as Tucker ran past them, blood coming out of his palm that was in front of his face. ''Whoa! Tucker, dude. You ok?'' Grif tried to stop him in running but got run into instead  
''cant talk'' he yelled out before he was gone again.

''Rude.'' Caboose nodded with Simmons, ''I wonder what happen?'' Grif said before Washington also came running, he wasn't even close to slowing down when he saw everyone.  
That made everyone shut up. For a while it was quiet, ''That...'' Grif started ''Wash and Tucker'' Simmons added. ''That's nice, they played tag'' Caboose nodded with himself.  
Simmons nodded towards Grif ''You think?'' which the orange one nodded.

 

~ Tucker's room~  
He quickly shut the door, ran to the mirror and grabbed some tissues ''fuck. shit.''   
After he quickly took of his armor, cleaning off some blood; now standing in his boxers. The door threw open and Wash stepped inside, softly closing the door.  
''What the hell happen? Are you ok??'' He grabbed Tucker's face, totally forgetting both were pretty much naked at this point. Tucker embraced the hands cupping his face, nodding as he pulled away the tissue ''it stopped-- see?'' He smiled a soft smile.  
Wash revealed some hip bone as he moved Tucker's face around to see if it was a head-blow that caused the nose blood, his fingers going through Tucker's hair; soft groans escaped his mouth.

''It just got to hot--'' their eyes locked, both blushed ''-eh in the showers...'' that wasn't better ''for my head, blood went to my head'' Wash looked down, looking at the fully erect cock ''..i can see that'' Tucker froze and looked down; slightly hiding. ''Like you're one to talk!'' he pointed at the equally big cucumber.

Both stood there, not saying another word, blush were basically their main skin color now.  
Tucker suddenly groaned and leaned over to his desk; Wash instantly holding his hand on his shoulder to show support ''whats wrong?''   
There was no way Tucker was gonna say the words, looking at the freckled wonder in front of him, he gestured down; at the thumping member.

 

Wash froze, feeling the same kind of pain Tucker must be feeling.   
Tucker surprised both as he pulled Wash into a hug, skin touching, both breathing deep in each others necks; nuzzling, dongs touching. Wash let out a gasp when he felt Tucker's lips kissing his neck, his collar bone and up to his face, nibbling the earlobes.

Washington let his hands fall down to his hips as Tucker started on his jawline; small gasps escaped followed by whispers of Tucker's name.  
their lips touched; sucking on bottom lip, made Wash shiver, his knees got weak and had problems with his balance. 

Slipping in tongue; Tucker's fingers went through Wash's hair, the other hand grabbing his perfect shaped butt; causing Wash to slip his leg up, gasping for air they locked eyes even as Tucker went down on his knees, taking off the towel - fully seeing the erected log; freckles all over it.  
He didn't even hesitate as he took it all in, Wash gasped and grabbed Tucker's hair.

After a few full strokes with his mouth, he started to stroke with his hands and lick and suck on his marbles. Wash's knees couldn't stand it and fell over, Tucker guided him towards the bed and continued, now placing one leg on his shoulder to get a better grip.

Wash yelped in pleasure not holding anything back, including his orgasm; it filled Tucker's mouth, he swallowed and it tasted sweet.  
Tucker fell backwards on the floor; watching the beads drip off the sausage, Wash's hair is stuck to his forehead ''that---'' he gasps ''--was the best--'' 

Tucker cut him off ''guess you're gonna need a new shower now''  
The freckled man sat up, cheeks flushed ''y-yeah'' he said rubbing his neck, ''you--'' he started but shrugged his head ''never mind''  
Getting up; he grabbed his towel and returned it to where it was placed before... all this.

Before Wash reached the door handle a hand grabbed his arm ''I'd lo--eh, like to yeah'' Tucker grabbed his own towel, went out the door before Wash.  
Both took showers, no funny business were going on.  
When they exited the wardrobes there stood Grif and Simmons ''so who dropped the soap first?'' Grif said, Simmons bumped him in the sides. Wash and Tucker's faces were the same color as Donuts armor.  
Wash smiled before waving his wrist in the air saying ''Tucker did it.'' 

-Written by Albme94

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so seriously, if anything-- didnt make sense.. or it was weirdly placed of words -- pleaaase tell me... First fics of something normally is weird, and writing 'bad' stuff bout someones work is --kinda awkward(i know) but it helps, i wont break :D *i hope* jk jk ! D:
> 
> But yeah, so i was thinkin i'll put actual spanish in it but nah
> 
> also, I think i wrote Sarge fine ;-;


End file.
